


Eleanor ou l’histoire d’une Princesse Charmante

by Kause



Category: Original Work
Genre: But lesbo style, Cute, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Princess and stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kause/pseuds/Kause
Summary: « L’homme que vous cherchez n’en est pas un. Douce poitrine et hanches voluptueuses dessinent son corps. »Voilà la prophétie que son Altesse entendit maintes et maintes fois. Autant de fois que de têtes tombées. Qui étaient donc ces Conteuses de pacotilles pour répandre pareil blasphème ?





	Eleanor ou l’histoire d’une Princesse Charmante

~  
Once upon a time.  
_Il était une fois._  
~

Il était une fois, dans une lointaine contrée d’un lointain pays, une toute jeune princesse. Marie était son prénom. Elle était réputée dans tout le royaume pour sa beauté digne des plus beaux joyaux du monde. Sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux de feu attiraient toutes les convoitises. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu’un prétendant ne foule les marches du palais et demande au Roi, Harry, la main de son unique fille.

« Les chevaux et les bœufs les plus beaux du pays broutent mes terres. Leur viande et le lait de mes vaches me rapportent plus d’argent qu’à n’importe qui. » Quel affront venait de lui faire cet impertinent. Osait-il insinuer qu’il était plus riche que son Seigneur lui-même ? Un peu plus, et sa tête serait tombée. Heureusement que le Roi était dans un de ces jours particulièrement bons.

« J’ai de l’or et un manoir. De nombreuses servantes sont à mon service. Je saurais m’occuper de votre fille comme il se devra. » Peut-être celui-là aurait-il fait l’affaire si ses habits n’avaient pas parus aussi souillés. À coups sûrs qu’il s’agissait-là d’un menteur. Et de la pire espèce qui plus est. Personne n’avait le droit de mentir sur sa fortune. Si pauvre était l’habitant, pauvre il devait se décrire. Si fermier était l’habitant, fermier il devait se montrer.

Maintes personnes suivirent, mais jamais aucun des hommes que sa Seigneurie vit n’égalait le gendre parfait qu’il avait en tête. Plus le temps passait, et plus il perdait en l’espoir d’avoir, un jour, un descendant. Il fallait qu’il ait un garçon : ce n’était pas optionnel. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu’il ait un homme, un vrai, un bon, un beau pour qu’il puisse lui donner ce petit qu’il désirait tant. À bout, il décida de demander le service d’une de ces dames que l’on appelait alors : les Conteuses. Peut-être celle-ci aurait la solution à son dilemme.

_\- Quelque part dans le château -_

« Ô Père si vous saviez... Jamais je ne désirerai d’hommes. Ils me font tellement peur avec leurs manières rustres et brutales... Si seulement vous saviez Père... Si seulement vous m’écoutiez... »

~  
The last straw which breaks the camel's back.  
_C’est la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase._  
~

« L’homme que vous cherchez n’en est pas un. Douce poitrine et hanches voluptueuses dessinent son corps. »

Voilà la prophétie que son Altesse entendit maintes et maintes fois. Autant de fois que de têtes tombées. Qui étaient donc ces Conteuses de pacotilles pour répandre pareil blasphème ? Malheureusement, dizaines voire même centaines d’entre elles avaient franchi le pas de son château. Et toute parlait de Princesse plutôt que de Prince. Il devait bien se résoudre à voir la vérité en face. Mais l’accepter n’était pourtant pas s’y soumettre. Jamais, de son vivant, sa bien-aimée Marie, ne toucherait le corps d’une autre femme. Et, plus encore, jamais, de son vivant, aucune femme ne toucherait le corps de sa bien-aimée Marie. Il s’en faisait la promesse.

_\- Quelques jours plus tard -_

« Non Père ! Je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Sourd à ses suppliques, le Roi avait pris sa décision : il allait enfermer sa fille. Par amour pour elle, il se devait de prendre des décisions et, à ce jour, c’était la meilleure qui lui était apparue. Les gardes montaient les marches jusqu’à la plus haute chambre, de la plus haute tour du château, la jeune Marie trop abattue pour se débattre. Comment pouvait-il lui faire endurer cela ? Jusqu’à quand devrait-elle rester prisonnière de ces murs qui l’attendaient tout en haut ?

« Jusqu’à ce que je trouve le gendre parfait. » Lui avait répondu Harry.

Mais non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle préférait cent fois ne plus sortir pendant les dix prochaines années plutôt que de donner sa main à un parfait inconnu. Surtout à « un » parfait inconnu. Oui, elle avait entendu parler de la prophétie. « L’homme que vous cherchez n’en est pas un. Douce poitrine et hanches voluptueuses dessinent son corps. » Disait-elle. Sa Seigneurie avait tout fait pour que sa fille n’en ait pas connaissance, mais tel exploit était impossible avec la vie au château. L’espoir que son supplice prenne enfin fin avait vu le jour, mais tout s’était effondré et aujourd’hui, tout était perdu.

Dehors, la neige de décembre commençait à tomber. Doucement, elle recouvrait le sol de son beau manteau blanc.

~  
Life is not all beer and skittles.  
_La vie n’est pas toujours rose._  
~

« On dit que le Roi Harry a enfermé sa fille dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour du château ! »

« Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ? »

« On dit que c’est parce que les Conteuses lui ont exposé une terrible prophétie ! »

« Mais quelle peut-être cette prophétie pour qu’il en ait si peur ? »

« On dit qu’elle affirme que le Prince de la Princesse n’en est pas un ! »

« Mais comment un Prince peut-il ne pas en être un ? »

« On dit qu’il serait en fait, une Princesse ! »

« Mais comment un Prince peut-il être une Princesse ? »

« Qui vous a raconté ça ? »

Eleanor, la jeune fille la plus charmante du Royaume -après la Princesse Marie- entra dans la bicoque. L’air empestait l’alcool et le tabac, mais jamais elle ne se serait arrêtée pour si peu. Dans sa courte vie, elle en avait plus vu que la plupart des vieux qui habitaient l’endroit.

« On ne sait pas Mademoiselle Eleanor. C’est juste une rumeur qui court. »

Fort peu convaincue par cette réponse, elle décida d’aller mener son enquête. Elle aurait pu commencer par les deux idiots assis-là, mais aux vues de leur yeux bien trop brillants pour que ce ne soit uniquement due à sa poitrine généreuse et à ses courbes somptueuses, elle en déduit qu’elle ne pourrait rien leur tirer de plus.

_\- Quelques heures plus tard -_

« Grand-père. Grand-mère. Je pars. »

« Mais Chérie ! Nous sommes au mois de décembre ! Il neige dehors ! Où comptes-tu donc aller ? »

« Je vais trouver la Princesse et la sortir de cette chambre. »

Un soupir résonna dans la pièce. Le vieil homme aurait dû se douter qu’un jour, pareille situation se présenterait. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, la petite Elie -comme ils aimaient l’appeler- n’avait d’yeux et d’oreilles que pour la Princesse Marie. Chaque soir, elle demandait à ce qu’on lui conte les histoires merveilleuses de la jeune rousse qui, à cette époque, n’était pas plus grande que trois pommes. Eleanor connaissait tout de l’histoire de son héroïne, de ses premiers pas, à ses premières robes, en passant par ses premières lettres. Un jour, elle-même lui en avait envoyé une, de lettre. Dedans, elle lui expliquait à quel point elle était importante dans sa vie, à quel point elle aurait voulu la rencontrer. Elle lui disait aussi qu’elle savait ne pas être à la hauteur de cette merveille qu’elle était, mais qu’elle avait espoir, un jour, de la croiser et d’entendre sa voix. Aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue.

« Fais attention à toi, Elie. »

Voilà qu’elle était partie. Enroulée dans sa cape la plus épaisse, quelques couvertures sur la croupe de son cheval, elle fendait le vent. Le froid lui mordait les joues et sûrement que ses mains auraient subies le même sort si elle n’avait pris soin de mettre des gants, mais elle n’en avait cure. Son objectif en tête, elle avançait.  
Deux jours plus tard, après deux nuits passées dans le froid de l’hiver, Eleanor vit, au loin, les tours du Château se dessiner sur l’horizon. Alors que, malgré elle, sa volonté s’amenuisait, cette silhouette majestueuse lui regonfla le cœur et lui réchauffa le corps : elle était arrivée. Bien sûr, le plus dur était encore à venir. Elle n’était pas encore arrivée jusqu’aux portes du manoir et elle était, encore moins, dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. 

Oui, sa bien-aimée. Depuis peu, elle l’appelait de la sorte. Peut-être le froid l’avait-elle poussée dans cette direction. Peut-être l’avait-il aidée à voir les choses telles qu’elles l’étaient. Après tout, cette obsession qu’elle avait pour la Princesse n’était pas descendue du ciel comme par miracle et sans aucune raison.

_\- Quelques heures plus tard -_

La capuche de son long manteau sombre rabattue sur sa tête, Eleanor s’approcha à pas de loups de la porte qui menait sur l’arrière-cour. C’était là qu’elle avait le moins de risques de croiser les gardes ou pire, le Roi lui-même. Comme une ombre, elle se glissa le long des murs couverts de mousses. Un instant, elle se crut encore dans la forêt, là où l’écorce des arbres orientés vers le nord n’était plus marron mais verte. Secouant la tête, elle se reconcentra : elle ne devait en aucun cas échouer. La liberté de la princesse -de sa princesse- était en jeu.  
Silencieuse comme la mort, Eleanor progressait lentement vers le château, et même si cet état de fait ne lui plaisait pas, il ne fallait pas qu’elle aille plus vite : elle risquait de commettre une erreur. Pas à pas, petit à petit, elle s’approcha de la porte et bientôt, elle put poser sa main sur la poignée. Il s’agissait là d’une entrée secondaire, ou peut-être même tertiaire. Il y avait donc que peu de monde. Mais alors qu’elle poussait le lourd pan de bois, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait sous-estimé la capacité de son Altesse à surprotéger sa fille.

Devant elle, armés jusqu’aux dents, se trouvaient trois gardes de l’armée impériale. Du plus profond d’elle-même, elle espérait qu’ils ne verraient pas qu’elle était une femme : à coup sûr qu’elle serait arrêtée sans aucune délicatesse. Tout le monde connaissait les raisons de l’enfermement de la Belle Marie et la blonde n’avait aucun doute sur ce qu’elle risquait. Il fallait donc qu’elle fasse attention à ne pas dévoiler son visage.  
Eleanor n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’appesantir plus sur ses réflexions : les hommes en armure attaquèrent. Aussitôt, ses réflexes prirent le dessus et la jeune fille esquiva les coups. Pendant près de cinq minutes elle joua des pieds et des mains pour avancer et sa technique finit par payer. Alors que l’occasion en or se présentait, elle se faufila entre les hommes et se retrouva, en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le penser, à monter les escaliers de la tour. Heureusement, la forêt lui avait procuré l’entraînement nécessaire à cette ascension épuisante. Elle n’aurait pas su dépasser cet obstacle qui se mettait entre elle et sa Bien-Aimée si tel n’avait pas été le cas. Grâce à ces avantages qu’elle avait sur les gardes, elle arriva très vite en haut de la plus haute tour du château.

Quelques instants, alors qu’elle se trouvait enfin devant le but de sa quête, elle hésita. Mais elle s’était préparée à cette rencontre, à ce moment, alors elle appuya sur la poignée et failli tomber à la renverse. La belle Marie venait de lui sauter littéralement dans les bras. Heureusement, Eleanor avait le sens de l’équilibre et elle réussit à se maintenir debout, malgré le choc et l’émotion ressentie.

« Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver ! J’en étais sûre ! Elle l’avait bien dit ! »

Des larmes dans la voix, la Princesse rousse la serrait fort contre elle. La blonde, au contraire, restait muette et paralysée : son rêve de toute petite était en train de se réaliser. Alors juste parce que c’était la réalité et non un de ses nombreux rêves, elle enserra en retour à sa Bien-Aimée, à présent émue aux larmes.

Mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps alors, avec une infinie douceur, elle défit son étreinte et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Il faut y aller Princesse. Les gardes ne tarderont pas à remonter si nous restons ici trop longtemps. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Main dans la main, toutes deux dévalèrent les marches qui menaient à la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour du château. Dans le silence résonnaient les petits talons de son Altesse et les bruits étouffés des chaussures de son héroïne. Très vite, elles arrivèrent dans la cours et ce fut à ce moment-là que le Roi, accompagnée de tout son corps d’armée, apparu. Encerclées de toute part, les deux jeunes filles ne savaient plus quoi faire. Marie, apeurée, serrait les doigts d’Eleanor tandis que celle-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qu’allaient-elles faire ?

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous interdis de toucher à ma fille de la sorte ! Moi vivant, aucune demoiselle ne posera la main sur le corps de Marie ! »

Alors que ces dures paroles résonnaient encore dans l’air froid de ce mois de décembre, les gardes armèrent leur lance. Persuadée que tout été fini, Eleanor posa un regard sur sa Princesse, un regard plein de culpabilité, d’amour, d’excuses, d’admiration. Alors que trois mots se battaient pour sortir de sa gorge, elle ne put les laisser faire. Ce n’était pas sous le coups de l’émotion ou de la tristesse, mais tout simplement parce que, dans un fracas assourdissant, des dizaines et des dizaines de villageois entrèrent dans la cour.

~  
Tit for Tat.  
_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent._  
~

« Vous ne toucherez pas à nos Filles ! » Clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Un couple se détacha alors du groupe et Eleanor ne put retenir ses larmes, sa main enserrant plus fortement encore les doigts de sa Bien-Aimée.

« Grand-père ! Grand-mère ! »

L’entraînant avec elle, elle se rua sur ces gens qui l’avaient éduquée jusqu’à ce jour pour les prendre dans ses bras. Les gardes s’étaient bien entendu écartés, peu enthousiastes à l’idée d’affronter toute une armada de paysans en colère. Tout puissants et armés qu’ils l’étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose contre la détermination de personnes qui n’avaient pas pour habitude de baisser les bras devant le moindre petit obstacle.

« Eleanor est une jeune fille adorable Votre Altesse. Je suis certaine qu’elle saura prendre soin de votre fille. »

La voix calme, douce et pourtant sans appel de la vieille dame imposa le silence, avant que tout le village n’exprime sa joie. Le Roi, complètement pris au dépourvu par la tournure que prenaient les évènements ne sut tout de suite que répondre. Malheureusement pour lui, son temps d’hésitation lui fut fatal, puisque les deux jeunes filles et le peuple derrière elles prirent ce silence pour un oui. Encore une fois, des hourras parcoururent la foule et cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas d’hésitation mais de craintes que son Altesse n’osa pas ouvrir la bouche. À coups sûrs que s’il protestait maintenant, on demanderait à ce que sa tête tombe. Mieux valait ne rien tenter dans l’immédiat. Mais plus tard. Oui, plus tard, il s’en faisait la promesse.

~  
Every cloud has a silver lining.  
_Après la pluie, le beau temps._  
~

_\- Quelques années plus tard -_

« Marie ? »

« Oui mon Cœur ? »

« Tu viens manger ? Grand-mère a terminé le repas. Et si on n’arrive pas tout de suite, elle va s’énerver. Tu sais comment elle est ! »

« J’arrive tout de suite alors ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à son courroux ! »

\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais essayer de faire un truc qui change, sans changer vraiment. C'est pas très clair, n'est-ce pas... ? Bref... Voilà... J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
